


this sweet and so tragic

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "No one could ever be this sweet and so tragic to me."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	this sweet and so tragic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Most of the time Ben didn't notice him… or simply ignored him. Either way, when Ben was in one of his  _ moods _ it was frustrating. Ben had always been petulant child. He was prone to losing control of his emotions by throwing tantrums or bursting out into tears when things didn't get his way. By the way he acted sometimes, Ben seemed more like a toddler than a man in his early twenties.

Ben had a tell for when he was ignoring him on purpose. It was just a simple twitch of his left index finger. If Obi-Wan was nearby or speaking directly to him, Ben's finger would jump for only a moment. An odd tick. _ Why _ Ben ignored him, Obi-Wan didn't know. It was not like they had an argument or that he had offended the man. It was random and could last for weeks. 

The times when Ben reciprocated were amazing. The way the man would glance in his direction and give him a small smile-- a smile that was only for Obi-Wan. He loved it when Obi-Wan would offer Ben his hand, palm up, that Ben would grasp his hand and intertwine their fingers. They were both comfortable sitting together for hours like that. Just grateful to be in each other's company. Ben would open up his closed soul and would speak and let Obi-Wan into his heart. Obi-Wan lived for those moments. He  _ craved _ them.

One day, Obi-Wan had been relaxing in the younger man's room, going through the motions of meditation. He felt calm and centered. Contented. Grounded. He felt at home here. Safe.

Suddenly, Ben burst into his bedroom, slamming the door so roughly that personal objects: medals, the replica Y-Wing helmet, and a rather neglected fern in its plain clay pot, immediately jumped off the wall and crashed onto the floor. The boy ran both of his hands through his short hair in frustration. He started to pace back and forth the length of the room, making distressed sighs and whines. 

"Ben," Obi-Wan said, concerned over the boy's state of mind. "Ben," he said louder to get his attention. 

However Ben kept up his pacing-- growing more distraught with each step. 

"Ben, stop. Ben, calm down. Ben, listen--"

Ben surged forward, capturing Obi-Wan's lips in a swift, gentle kiss. "I love you," he admitted. His voice was low, tense, and intimate. 

" _Ben_ ," Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss, chasing after another and another. It was urgent and fast. He felt each kiss would be the last so he wanted, no, _needed_ to make it count. He tried to memorize the softness of Ben's lips, the shape of his mouth, how hot his tongue felt. How Ben smelled of cedar and sandalwood-- deep, earthy, _arousing_. How long strands of Ben's midnight black hair hung loose and brushed against Obi-Wan's cheeks. Even how salty and wet Ben's tears tasted as they spilled over. He needed to remember all this. _He_ _had to do it_.

"Go.  _ Please _ ," Ben pleaded against his lips. "Go before you get hurt. Go before you regret this."

Obi-Wan never truly left Ben's side. How could he? He loved Ben, far more than he should and far more than he'd ever admit out loud. He felt as if his soul was complete around the younger man. As if his soul had been waiting for Ben's, but they had been fated to be apart by time. It was addicting to feel whole. Even in death. He could never let Ben go. He never wanted to feel alone again.

Obi-Wan knew that he would appear to Ben once again, once Ben needed him, once Ben sought him out.

Until then…


End file.
